The princess and her knights
by akhan121
Summary: my name is Luciana heart and this is my story.I am a mage i have water dragon god slaying,animation,ice make,celestial spirit and war god magic my best friend is Haru glory and my dream guild is fairy tail
1. Chapter 1

The princess and her knights

Well everyone thinks in Rave master everybody is happy. My story is about the girl who is forgotten her name is Luciana haru's best friend. This story will be a crossover of fairy tale and Rave Master. Luciana has waist length blonde hair, honey brown eyes and a very curvaceous figure. She is 12 currently so is Haru.

Luciana Pov

Today's the day should i tell Haru i am a mage? He will understand right i mean he is my best friend and he promised he would never hurt me look here he comes now.

Haru Pov

Luce what are you doing by yourself? You shouldn't really wonder off i got so scared that i would lose you. I need to tell you something i am the rave master please don't freak out.

Luciana Pov

I need to tell you something as well i am a mage not just any mage but i am a water dragon god slayer. I also have animation, celestial spirit, ice make and war god magic can also use some healing magic. Sorry about not telling you please don't be mad.

Haru Pov

Why would i be mad i am so happy i knew all along because i saw you healing me when i got injured that day? Here take this.

Luciana Pov

I was handed a platinum key. Is this the spirit Draco the dragon. I am the one who connects the spirit to the world i open the gate of the dragon Draco. As saw i summoned him i saw the most beautiful man ever he had spiky blond hair electric blue eyes and was 6ft tall. He kissed my hands and said i never have had such a beautiful master. I blushed a furious Scarlett and i saw Haru glaring at him. Please just call me Luciana or whatever you want to call me so what days are you available? I am available everyday and i will do anything you want .I will be going now thank you princess.

Haru Pov

Who does he think he is kissing my Luce's hand? She is mine and only mine nobody is going to steal her away from me .


	2. Chapter 2

Training and other surprises

Luciana pov

I should really start training now .I open gate of the raven Corvus a man with messy black hair pitch black eyes appeared and said hi princess you should summon me more often. I can only summon you 3 times a month. Corvus chuckled and said now that i trust you we can change the contract so i will be there whenever you need me. Corvus can you get me a celestial spirit caster spell book please. Why don't you just practice your other magic's because you can summon 5 spirits at a time but when you cast a dragon roar it is puny? I pouted how am i supposed to train that are there any dragons to help me? No but remember what i said you are the water focus just imagine you rule it and believe in yourself. Fine it's not going to work though roar of the water dragon. A huge burst of water crashed into the rock destroying it. Yes i did it thanks Corvus. How many different celestial spirits are there? There are many such as the 12 zodiac gates, the 12 emerald sapphire and ruby keys. Wow when i get older i want to be a grand celestial mage just like mom. I open the gate of the scales, the paired fish and the serpent Libra, Pisces and, ophichus. I want all of you to attack me while i fight back with my other magic' ih raghdo the spirits got trapped in a bubble. Ice make rose garden. A garden of ice roses froze ophichus. Bellow of the water god. A huge torrent of black water appeared and hit all 3 spirits knocking them out and destroying the whole forest. I stared at Haru his cute expression while watching me intently and then i remembered what Draco told me.

Haru Pov

I was just sitting there watching Luce train the look on her face when she trains is so cute. I wish i could be her knight in shining Armour someday .I saw a weird expression on her face so i quickly ran there and asked her what's wrong. Haru you know when you said you wanted to become an ice dragon slayer i found a way if you do there's something you have to do but when she said that she blushed. What do i have to do she stuttered and said yyyyyou have to kiss me.I quickly grabbed her and crushed her lips onto mine biting her lip asking permission to enter. She opened her mouth my tongue quickly slid in tasting each inch of her cavern. Suddenly i felt a huge burst of power and i became a dragon slayer then pulled away from the kiss i was quite sad it ended. I smirked and said you taste like strawberries she blushed and then ran away.


	3. Chapter 3

Luciana Pov

Why can't i stop thinking about him i mean he is just my friend nothing less nothing more so why is i feeling like this? Could it be that i am falling in love with him? Cattelya what does it mean when you can't stop thinking about somebody and when they talk to you your heart beats faster. Luciana you idiot when it comes to everything else you are smart but the truth is you love Haru. How did you know? I know because it is so obvious everybody else knows. Does he love me though? He does i am sure of it because whenever he is sad or angry he says i just have to hug my Luce and everything becomes i confess now or should i just hide my feelings i don't want to ruin our friendship I snapped out of my thoughts when i heard Haru calling me.

Haru Pov

Luce i am going to go on a journey to find the raves will you come with me. She just smiled and said you don't have to ask remember our promise which was we will always be there for each other no matter what. Come on then pack up we will set off tomorrow.

Luciana Pov

I woke up and found this weird snowman with a cone next to me i let out a yelp. It was quite cute and kept shaking think i am going to call you plue do you agree? It nodded its head. Haru look what i found? What is that? I think it's a type of lets get going bye Cattleya. Stay safe she said. We took a train to Punk Street and there was these weird people calling themselves demon card and they were right pervs so i beat them up. Next thing i know is Haru goes to a casino looking for plue and some random girl just starts shooting everywhere.

Ellie pov

I was at the dog racing place and i bet all my money on plue and he was losing but i felt bad so i stopped the race and some demon card member attacked me. Luckily for me that silver haired kid saved me but then that guy used something he called a dark bring.

Haru pov

That guy was strong but when i used explosion on him it instantly took him out. we then got on a carriage which could take us out of Punk Street. I helped the girl up and said my names Haru what's yours? Ellie she said.

Luciana pov

He just ditched me he is so going to pay later i mean he just wouldn't forget me right. Little did i know that he would ditch me for her later on.


End file.
